1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control technique. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device that determines whether or not to switch an automatic steering mode to a manual steering mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle that is running in an automatic steering mode switches from the automatic steering mode to a manual steering mode by handing over authority to operate the vehicle to a driver in a case where it is determined that it is difficult to continue the automatic steering mode (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-131838).